Jealous Fires
by silvergale8
Summary: Stuck in a different world, Natsu found out who he really was, met new friends and new best friend. But how about his guild-mates in Fairy Tail?
1. Natsu Gets Magenapped!

_**Natsu Gets Mage-napped!**_

* * *

One fine day in the guild of Fairy Tail...

"Good Morning!" our favourite Fire Dragon Slayer greeted as he entered the guild with a big, enthusiastic, usual grin on his face.

"Shut up! You Fire-breathing moron!" the Ice-Make Mage, Gray Fullbuster seemed to be not in a good mood.

"I was just greeting everyone! What is your problem, Droopy-eyes?" Natsu fought back.

"Stop it! Gray, Natsu!" With that familiar yell or rather scold, Gray and Natsu quickly stopped bickering. If it wasn't for Titania Erza...

Disappointed, Natsu walked toward the stool bar. Seeing Lucy was very busy with a book she's reading, he decided to annoy the hell out of her.

"Hey, Lucy! Wat'cha doing?" he started asking, sitting next to her.

"Are you blind, Natsu? She's reading a book," Happy answered for the busy Lucy, as he continued flying around the guild.

"So, what book are you reading, LUCY?" he asked again, giving more stress to the name Lucy. But he got no response. Still, Lucy was very busy with this book and it made Natsu more eager to find out what's in it.

"Hello! Lucy Heartfilia?" he called again. And again, no answer.

"Lucy?"

"Lucy!"

"**LUCY**!" Natsu, feeling annoyed being ignored, roared out loudly, shaking the whole guild and everyone in shock.

Mirajane giggled inside the bar, "Poor Natsu, aren't you going to talk to him, Lucy?"

Lucy rolled her eyes in response, "What do you want?" she asked Natsu, feeling more irritated after seeing Natsu's big grin.

"What is that?" Natsu asked, pointing at the book.

"Well, duh? A book," she answered sarcastically.

Natsu narrowed his eyes, "I know!" he whined. "What is the title, I mean?"

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians."

"What's it all about?" he asked eagerly again.

"About demigods, gods, mostly Greek Mythology."

"Demigods, gods, Greek- what?" Natsu felt he's gonna break Lucy's patience anytime now, and _Blast it_! He just can't wait to see that.

"Mythology, Natsu. It's like stories that explains where things came from," Lucy explained.

_Came from? _Natsu thought for awhile and something triggered him to ask, "Where there also dragons? Can this mythology tell me where my father is?"

"N-natsu..." Lucy's heart softened with pity for Natsu's longing to his dragon parent, Igneel.

"Lucy, can you read the book for me?" he requested and Lucy just can't find a way to turn down those determined eyes.

"Alright." He was just too adorable to resist.

...

A tall boy with curly brown hair, caucasian skin, and wispy beard on his chin suddenly barged inside the guild.

"Natsu Dragneel, you need to come with me," he announced though the fairies could tell that he was struggling to his trembling knees. The boy walked awkwardly toward Natsu, grabbed his wrist and ran quickly, dragging him to a _suspicious_ ride where two other boys with curly brown hair are waiting. Natsu blinked for a while then realised they were _twins_. The bearded boy quickly shoved Natsu inside the chariot before Jet, the fastest Fairy Tail Mage could caught up to them.

"Hey! Where are you taki- _oof_!" The fire-breathing mage didn't exactly had the chance to finish his yelled question as he felt the _chariot_, from what Lucy taught as she was reading that Olym-whatever thingy to him suddenly soared high in the sky. It maybe flying, but it still made him feel sick. Why? Because he was _riding something_, it was really different from Happy.

"Natsu! I'm coming for ya!" He heard the familiar small voice following the chariot. Speaking of Happy.

"Happy! it's yo- _oof_!" And Natsu felt sick again and had no more energy to fight.

"Motion sickness, bro," said the taller driver of Pegasus and his twin brother joined him laugh.

"Stop it, Stolls, just hurry! And please, stray that whatever thing that's following us," scolded the bearded boy.

"I think it's a flying cat, Travis!" the shorter driver said, and Travis looked back at Happy. His eyes widened and looked back at his twin, "You're right, Connor!" A sudden mischievous smile formed across the twins' lips as if they already understood each other. They both looked back at the boy beside Natsu, "Can we, Grover?" they pleaded with a not-so-cute pleading puppy eyes.

"No! And hurry!"

The twins grumbled but continued driving anyway.

* * *

**A/N: **This story, it just randomly got in my head. Please, if you read, leave a review ^^ that would be much appreciated. Thank you in advance!

And we all know,** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and so does Rick Riordan in Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus.** I claim nothing but this idea.


	2. Welcome to Camp HalfBlood

**_Welcome to Camp Half-Blood_**

* * *

Everybody in the camp crowded the chariot. The Stoll brothers got off the two pegasi and waved at the campers feeling like they were the stars that day. But not. It was the new camper that Grover had smelt from a magical town called Magnolia, in the country of Fiore. After surviving from his motion sickness, the salmon-haired _new camper _stepped out of the chariot.

"**WHERE DID YOU BRING ME? WHERE AM I?**" He roared out loud whilst breathing fire that almost burned some trees and scaring the dryads out of their tree houses.

Everyone parted from the fire breathing boy with eyes wide in shock, except for a certain which they all knew was immune to fire. He stood there, his dark brown eyes staring at him with full interest.

"Hey, calm down." he said, trying to calm the fire-breathing one, tapping him on his back. But just then, he was blown away by a series of fire being breathed at him.

"Leo!" one girl from the campers screamed, earning a gasp from everyone.

The pink-haired suddenly stopped, "Loki?" he asked looking around.

"Loki?" the half-bloods repeated, leaving them all confused, but relieved at the same time since he already stopped. They heard a gallop approaching them. Soon, a man with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows and a scruffy beard arrived. He looked around at the mess first, then sighed.

"Alright. Everybody, let's welcome Natsu Dragneel to Camp Half-Blood!" he announced and everybody yelled, "Welcome, Natsu!" to the salmon-haired boy that only looked more confused.

"W-wait? Camp? But-" Natsu asked, eyeing them all.

"Yes. Natsu Dragneel. Camp Half-Blood, a _Greek demigod_ training facility." a girl with long wavy golden blonde hair explained, stepping up to Natsu. His eyes grew wider, _'Greek demigod?' _he asked himself then stared at the blonde girl.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed, trying to attack the blonde girl with a hug, which shocked everyone. _'He has the guts.' T_hey all thought, all eyes twitching, even the blonde's grey ones. The blonde took out her knife then pointed it at Natsu.

"Stop right there!" she warned, her grey eyes full of anger. _'Grey' _Natsu realised then looked down.

"You're not Lucy..." he said. He tried to looked at everyone again, there are new faces, faces he didn't know whose. Then he stopped his eyes at the man who just welcomed him, it's just before he suddenly realise what he really was. "C-centaur?" he thought out loud. If he remembered it right, a creature composed of a man and a _horse_ from waist down was centaur, if Lucy was telling the truth.

"Glad to know you have some knowledge about us, young man. I am Chiron," Chiron introduced himself. His eye twitched at the sight of a rolling-on-ground-laughing Natsu. "This boy has lost it... Annabeth," Chiron called, the blonde nodded.

"You'll come with me." Annabeth started dragging Natsu by his scarf, his butt scratching to the ground.

"Hey! I can walk!" Natsu complained, but the girl just kept dragging him away.

The crowd parted, some started murmuring about the new camper, but a brunette and a blond went to the boy which has been blown earlier.

"Leo! Are you okay?" the brunette asked, kneeling next to Leo.

Leo stood up, "Yeah, Piper! Don't worry. That boy is just... just... awesome!". The blond help him. "Ooh! Thanks, Jason," he teased.

"What? He's almost killed you and you say he's awesome?" Piper asked, her brow raising at Leo.

"Yeah! I'll just go talk to him. See you later, guys!" he said out loud as he started running towars Annabeth's direction, before he stopped and looked back at Piper and Jason again, "And Piper, try not to harass Jason." And Leo sprinted, trying to be out of Piper's sight.

"Why you-!" Piper reacted, her face full red.

...

"Again, this is Camp Half-Blood. We are called demigods, a child of a god or goddess with a mortal. We are sent here so we could be trained to fight monsters and stuffs..." Annabeth explained to Natsu whilst giving him a tour around the camp. But Natsu's heart seemed to be not in it. His mind was like somewhere far away. Far, just like the place where he came from, so far from all the places here in _Earthland_.

"Hello, Natsu to Camp Half-Blood. Natsu to Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth called out for Natsu, who was just staring blankly at her. He then snapped out of his thought. "Where was your mind have been wandering?" Annabeth asked, eyes narrowing in irritation.

"Oh, maybe it went to Edolas! Trying to visit an old friend!" Natsu answered.

"Edolas? What is that place?" Annabeth asked, Edolas seemed new to her ears.

Natsu blinked for a while. Oh, yes. Other people from Earthland doesn't know about Edolas. He just shrugged, "Forget it." He followed her to the cabins' area.

"I'm not dumb, Natsu. I know you're trying to be sarcastic with me. I just don't know where you get that Edolas thing." Annabeth cleared to him with a stern voice.

"Okay, okay," Natsu answered back, feeling a little mad about this lady. She may be pretty, but she's a little scary. It's like Erza was forced into this body. _'Erza.' _Natsu shivered at the thought.

"This is the dining pavilion," Annabeth paused, "we eat here. Each tables are for each's godly parent. Just like in the cabins, that one is for Zeus, next is Poseidon, Percy eats alone there sometimes..." she explained further.

_'Percy' _Natsu's mind flash backed to when Lucy was sitting on a stool bar, holding a book on her hand. _'Percy Jackson and the Olympians.' _He remembered Lucy saying the book's name.

"Percy Jackson?" Natsu asked out of curiosity. Then Annabeth gave him a suspicious stare.

"How did you know him?"

"I don't know him. But my friend does!" he answered honestly.

"Who is that friend of yours?"

"Lucy Heartfilia. She's my guild mate. A stellar mage with blonde hair and brown eyes, she's kind and thoughtful but she can be as scary as Erza sometimes and-"

Annabeth's face right now is very red, and Natsu thought he saw a smoke steamed out of her ears and nose.

"Percy," she growled then started storming off the dining pavilion, leaving a confused Natsu.

Natsu blinked for a moment, before someone approached him.

"Percy is so dead." He heard some snickering behind him. He looked back and saw a familiar babyish face. The boy has a curly black hair, dark brown eyes and pointy ears. Standing 5'6" tall, chortling in front of him.

"Hey, Natsu, I'm Leo. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

**A/N: **To anonymous reviewer: Lover of anime, thanks for reviewing ^.^ I don't know what the K-Pop has to do with this story, but I'm not really a K-Pop lover but I do like some K-Pop songs from Girls Generation/SNSD like Gee, Run Devil Run and Mr Taxi ^.^ I'm sorry to hear about your lost sister, hope you'll find her soon. Thanks for showing interest in this story, once again ^.^ hope you will not regret ^^"

**I will never own Fairy Tail and Heroes of Olympus, Hiro Mashima and Rick Riordan already did!**


	3. Mark of Hephaestus

**_Mark of Hephaestus_**

* * *

Dinner time. Campers made their way to the dining pavilion and settled themselves to their respective tables. Natsu looked around, not knowing where to sit.

"You'll sit there for a while, buddy," Leo informed Natsu, perceiving his actions. He pointed at a crowded table led by a pair of twins. And the twins were _familiar_. He tapped Natsu's back then proceeded to the table for Hephaestus' children. Natsu then walked towards the said table.

"Ooh. I see you haven't been claimed yet," the smaller one in the twins said with a sly smile. Natsu nodded, sort of realising what claiming meant. "Everyone, give Dragneel a space!" ordered the taller one and everyone in the table giggled and gave space for Natsu.

"Thanks, guys!" he thanked energetically, grinning, he sat on the space when a loud disturbing sound was heard. Natsu's grin faded and his face turned confused with slight embarrassment after seeing that everybody had turned to him with full disgust on their faces.

"Natsu Dragneel! Is that how you start your dinner? Eugh... I think I lost my appetite," one of the girls from the Aphrodite's table blabbed, rolling her eyes over Natsu.

"Hey! it's not me!" Natsu protested.

Everyone in the Hermes' table giggled, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Natsu!" they yelled cheerfully. The twins high-fived each other before chortling like an idiot.

"It's you!" Natsu shouted furiously, pointing at the the twins.

"Respect your counselors! You'll be staying in our cabin," Connor fought back, but Travis held Connor, shaking his head. "Come on, dude. That's just a warm welcome," Travis said, soothing Natsu.

Chiron and Mr D arrived, now everyone was ready for the offering. They surrounded the fireplace and everyone started throwing food in the fire. When it was Natsu's turn, everyone waited for something to appear over his head. Natsu shrugged, not knowing what to do. He took a deep breath then... swallowed the whole fire. Everyone gasped and gawked at him

"Thanks for the meal!" he said, wiping his mouth with his forearm.

Everyone stood in silence and shock.

"He eats fire!" Leo exclaimed.

"Natsu! You just-" Chiron stopped Annabeth when a red fiery hammer suddenly appeared over his head and everybody got what it meant.

"What?" Natsu asked, then he looked up. "Wah-What's that?" he panicked at the sign above his head. Leo walked up to him and tapped his shoulders.

"Now you can join our table," he said, taking Natsu with him.

* * *

**Don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**


	4. New Guild?

_**New Guild?**_

* * *

__"You eat fire? Really? It doesn't hurt your tongue or something?" It had been hours since Leo had started asking Natsu about his fire specialty. How he could_ breathe out, eat, _and even_ control _fire. But Natsu just also kept giving the same answer.

"I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer."

Leo tilted his head. He could not understand. One moment he'd say he was a fire mage, then now he was a dragon slayer. Leo tapped Natsu's back and spoke, "Dude, you're a demigod. That's probably our father's gift. I think you're his favourite..."

Natsu stared blankly at Leo. "Are you saying you're also a son of Igneel?" he asked wide-eyed.

Leo shook his head. "No. Haven't you realised that earlier, you have just been claimed..." he paused, seeing Natsu nodded, he continued on explaining, "the god who had just claimed you was Hephaestus. The god of fire, blacksmiths... do you follow me, Natsu?"

Natsu remained silent for a moment. He thought he remembered Lucy telling him something about this book Olymster? It had those gods and goddesses stuffs. Was not a demigod an offspring of a god and a mortal? So... if he was a demigod... Igneel wasn't even his father. And this Camp Half Blood, the blonde like Lucy who introduced herself as Annabeth, told him that it was home for demigods, but what about his guild Fairy Tail now? His face darkened. "No," he spoke grimly.

"All right, then. I'll explain it further for you," Leo persisted sincerely.

Natsu rose from the Hephaestus table which suddenly earned everyone's attention.

"Natsu, bro. We're not done eating yet. Look, our half-siblings' still eating. Sit back, we'll go back to our cabin altogether once we're all done," he assured his newly claimed half-brother. But Natsu just ignored him and started walking away. Though not knowing where to go, he kept on and now wasn't scared wherever his feet would bring him. After all, a Fairy Tail Mage wasn't scared of anything.

"Natsu!" Leo tried to follow him but Chiron stopped him. "But-" They all felt relieved seeing he did not walk toward the woods area and instead was on his way to the arena. Leo nodded. He just hoped he could understand him.

* * *

**A/N:** After quite some thinking I decided I would continue it now. So, sorry for not updating for so long! Thanks to BOBOBO, lol sorry, an anonymous reviewer who regularly visit this story. And also other readers, thank you, too! And to answer to _Blast Emperor_, you see, Hephaestus was also considered a god of fire, and Natsu's magic was fire, so I decided that **_in this_**_ **fanfic**_he could be one of his offspring since this is a crossover fic.

Please remember that this is only a fanfic and that it's also coming to an end which _might _shock you... or maybe not, lol.

**I still don't own FT and HoO and never will.**


	5. Camp on Fire!

_**Camp on Fire!**_

* * *

Everything around the arena was unknown to him. What were those sticks with oddly-looking shapes on top supposed to be done with? Those red circles in the middle, they just looked like bull's eye. Natsu squinted at wherever his head turn. Absolutely confused of this new environment he was in. He just don't understand. He couldn't cope up with the sudden turn of event. One moment he was just asking Lucy about this book she was reading and now it felt like he was stuck into it. It's only been hours since that half-boy-half-goat took him away from Magnolia and brought him in this crazy camp, but it felt like long ago already. He's beginning to miss his loud guild. Happy, too. He looked up at the surprisingly starry sky. He's supposed to save him. Happy promised he would. But where was he now? And again, why was the sky full of stars? Was it mocking him? He's too confused, too sad to think about his situation. Who is Hephaestus? What about Igneel? Why was everything so weird? With all the thoughts running inside his head, it just kept frustrating him and it's starting to anger him, too. Every part of his body suddenly felt hot. Like... like when he was feeling "all fired up".

...

"Should I follow Natsu?"

Everybody in the Hephaestus cabin shrugged.

Leo looked out at the window. _It must be hard for him, too._ He thought. Well, he could agree with that. Being a demigod was really such a _luck_ and if he had friends outside the camp, it's really going to be harder for him to stay in there. But it's the safest place. A haven for abnormal kids.

"_ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!_"

"What's that?" Nyssa asked out of the blue. And everybody seemed to notice what she meant. They all remained silent for a while. Trying to pick up with the sound. Then screams soon came after. And sounds of running steps and commotions outside.

"I think we should go outside, too," Jake suggested. But realised he was too late. His cabin-mates were out already.

...

Fire. The arena was in fire. And all the places near. Pegasi were flying around the camp, knowing it's not safe in their stables anymore. Demigods, some were in their pyjamas already, were all outside.

"Somebody stop the fire already. It's burning my skin!" someone from Aphrodite's children complained.

"Natsu! Where's Natsu?" Leo immediately asked once he's out, but every demigod he'd asked only gave him a shrug.

"Children, calm down. We'll take care of this. Now, all you have to do is stand away from the fire. And equestrians," Chiron paused and some girls stood up. "Please calm the pegasi." The equestrians nodded and followed Chiron. "Percy," the centaur called out a demigod again. Percy ran towards him and gulped at Annabeth's menacing stare. Well, that would be taken care of later after the wildfire, even though he really couldn't recall any reasons why his girlfriend would be so angry at him. "You know what to do, boy," Chiron said patting his shoulder and Percy nodded.

* * *

**A/N:** And that would be all for now. Btw, Hi! I'm ba-a-a-ack! I'm so sorry for not updating for 'almost' a year. I hope I'll be understood that I'm busy. And I hope that this story still has readers ;-; I'll try to update this more while I'm still on holiday... which wouldn't last too long. Anyway, I also would like to tell that I'm going to change the title of this story to 'Friendly Fires'. So, for the readers to not be lost, I'll do the changing after the next update which may be - may, okay - within this week. For those who kept waiting and reading, it's all for you! Thanks much ;-;

And I don't own Fairy Tail and Heroes of Olympus


End file.
